In modern integrated circuits (ICs), Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistors (MOSFETs) are being constructed at sizes close to their physical limits. The scaling of these devices is to accommodate an ever-increasing demand for faster and more complex Integrated Circuits. This scaling has also resulted in increasingly high electric fields within these MOSFETs. These increased electric fields can contribute to reliability problems for the long term operation of these devices.